Sonic and Rainbow Dash:Nightmare Night
by TheSonicGamer99
Summary: What seemed like a typical babysitting job for Sonic and Rainbow Dash during Nightmare Night/Holloween, quickly turned into terror for the two. Will they survive the night, or die? FIND OUT! T rated for language
1. Another night

**I know it isn't Holloween yet, but I decided to do a Holloween special anyway. SO BACK THE FUCK OFF!**

* * *

It was just another night for the couple of Sonic the Hedgehog, and his pegasi girlfriend, Rainbow Dash. Sonic was running around the in Mystic Ruins, while Rainbow Dash was singing You're gonna go far kid by the band, The Offspring, in her room where the couple lives. We start with Rainbow Dash, who's in her Equestrian form. (That's what I am calling her Equestria girl form.) She has a brush in one hand and is singing, You're gonna go far kid. Rainbow is in the middle of the song. "Slowly outta line, and drifting closer in your sights. So play it out I'm wide awake. It's a scene about me. There's something in your way, and now somepony's gonna pay. And if you can't get what you want. Well, it's all because of me!" RD sings. Sonic comes through the front door. "RAINBOW DASH! I AM BACK!" Sonic calls from the front door. "GIVE ME A SEC!" RD yells down to Sonic. Rainbow Dash transforms back to her pony form, and heads to Sonic. "Ya know, you don't have to transform back to normal everytime I'm around." Sonic tells Dash.

Rainbow Dash blushes a little bit. "Oh, ya know about 'That'." RD says, embarresed that Sonic knows Rainbow Dash secretly sings in her Equestrian form everytime he isn't around. Sonic hugs Rainbow Dash. "It's okay Dashie." Sonic whispers. Sonic and Rainbow Dash stop hugging, when suddenly, Sonic hears the Miles' Electric, Sonic and his friend Tails only way to communicate when they're seperated, go off. "I gotta get that." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash. Sonic runs over to the communicator, and answers the call. On the communicator, is an image of the purple pony, Twilight Sparkle. She is in a witch costume. "Hey Twilight, what's with the costume?" Sonic asks. Twilight looks at herself. "Oh, this is for Nightmare Night." Twilight tells Sonic. Sonic looks at Twilight, dumbfounded. "Argh... Nightmare Night is like your Holloween." Twilight explains to Sonic. Sonic face palms himself. "How did I not relize that... Anyway, why did you call me?" Sonic asks. "Well, I need you and Dashie to look off a filly." Twilight tells Sonic. Sonif puts his hand at his hip. "And why can't any of your other friends d-" Sonic begins. "WE'LL BE THERE IN A FEW MINUTES!" RD yells from another room. Sonic sighs at Twilight.

"So, who are we taking care of?" Sonic asks. Twilight faces the the communicator towards a orange pegasi filly. "Her name is Scootaloo, but her friends call her Scoots. Say hi Scoots." Twilight tells Scootaloo. "HI SONIC!" Scoots exclaims. Twilight faces the camera at herself again. "Hey, how does the filly know my name?" Sonic asks. "Ya can thank Rainbow Dash..." Twilight says, embarresed. "Meh, don't care. We'll be there in a few." Sonic tells Twilight. Sonic deactivates the Miles Electric, and places it inside a bag, along with the Chaos Emeralds, and an extra pair of shoes. In this case, the Soap Shoes from Sonic Adventure 2. Rainbow Dash comes in the front room with a bag of clothes. Sonic goes over to Rainbow Dash, and whispers in her ear. "Lets suprise Scoots. When you leave for the bathroom, transform into your Equestrian form." Sonic whispers. Rainbow Dash nods her head. "Okay. Now, CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic yells. Then the two transport to Equestria.


	2. Babysitting time!

After about 2 minutes, Sonic's Chaos Control finally teleported Rainbow Dash, and himself, to Equestria. As we already know, Equestria is a world full of ponies. Anyway, back to the storyline. Sonic and Rainbow Dash appear in front of a giant treehouse. That treehouse belongs in to Twilight, because she is the libarian in Ponyville, the place Sonic and Rainbow Dash are now. "Wow..." Sonic says mystified at the giant tree. "Ya like it?" RD asks. Sonic nods his head. "Well, I think you'll hate the inside." RD tells Sonic. "Why?" Sonic asks. Rainbow Dash opens the door, and Twilight answers it. "Hi Sonic, you here to take care of Scoots?" Twilight asks. "Thanks to Dashie, yes." Sonic responds. "I heard that!" RD exclaims. Sonic face palms himself. "Look, where's Scoots?" Sonic asks.

Twilight points over to the filly riding a scooter. She is doing flips and tricks with the books. "How many times have I told you not to do that!?" Twilight tells Scootaloo. Scootaloo stops, and thinks for a moment. "None!" Scoots exclaims. Scootaloo continues to jump off the books, when Twilight restrians her with a spell, and brings Scootaloo next to her. "Okay, Scootaloo, these are your babysitters for the night." Twilight explains, pointing at Sonic and Rainbow Dash. Sootaloo looks at them, and her eyes LITERALLY widen to the size of teacup plates. (Those plates that fancy people hold their tea with.) "OMG! YOU GOT SONIC AND DASH TO BE MY SITTERS!" Scoots starts yelling. "Calm down." RD says. Scootaloo calms down. "Phew.." Sonic thinks. "Okay, I gotta get going, call me if ya need anything." Twilight says. Twilight leaves the two speedsters alone with Scootaloo. "So, whadda we do now?" Sonic asks Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash just shrugs. "I don't know." RD says. They put their bags down by a shelf of books. Sonic's bag is slightly unziped, so the glow of the Chaos Emeralds comes from the bag. Scootaloo sees this, and heads over to Sonic's bag. "Huh?" Scoots thinks. She looks inside the bag, and picks up a Chaos Emerald. "Hey! What's this!?" Scoots exclaims. Sonic turns toward Scootaloo, and sees her touching the Chaos Emerald. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Sonic yells. Sonic speeds over to Scootaloo, and takes the Chaos Emerald from her. "I'm sorry Sonic, I didn't know what it was..." Scoots apoligizes. Sonic squats next to Scootaloo, and holds out the emerald. "This is a Chaos Emerald, Scootaloo. There are 7 of these, and they have immense power." Sonic explains. "Ummmmm... Why are you telling me this?" Scoots asks. Sonic face palms himself. "I'm telling you this, because if me and Rainbow Dash disappear, while the emeralds are with you, I trust you to take care of these." Sonic tells Scootaloo. Scoots nods her head. "Good girl. Okay, lets see if we can't have some fun tonight." Sonic smiles. Sonic stands back up, and after putting the Chaos Emerald Scootaloo pulled out back in his bag, explores Twilight Libary


	3. BOOOOOOOORED!

It has been at least 20 minutes since Sonic and Rainbow Dash have started taking care of Scootaloo,and THEY'RE BORED AS HELL. Sonic is sitting on a couch, Rainbow Dash is singing in the background, and Scootaloo is doing the one thing Twilight didn't tell Scootaloo to do. That is jump off books. Rainbow Dash comes from another room, in her Equestrian form, and sits next to Sonic. "There is NOTHING TO DO!" Sonic yells. "You could sing." RD suggusts. Sonic looks at Rainbow Dash. "H-E-L-L NO." Sonic tells her. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash hears a thud coming from one of the book shelves. "Argh, Scoots... I better check on her..." RD says annoyed. But there is one thing she forgot to do, to transform back to a pegasi. So when Rainbow Dash checks on Scootaloo, the next thing Sonic hears is a scream. "What the hell?" Sonic thinks. Sonic heads over to Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo, and sees Scootaloo throwing pillows at Rainbow Dash. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Scoots yells to Rainbow Dash. Sonic face palms himself. "What's going on?" Sonic asks. "Scootaloo saw me in my Equestrian form, and started throwing pillows at me..." RD tells Sonic.

Sonic heads over to Scootaloo, and explains the whole Equestrian form thing. (Sorry, didn't wanna go into detail this chapter.) "So, that's Dash?" Scoots asks after Sonic explains the Equestrian form. Sonic nods his head. "I'm so sorry Rainbow Dash!" Scoots apoligizes. "Don't worry kid, ya didn't know it was me." RD tells Scootaloo. Sonic heads over to Rainbow Dash. "Hey, y-" Sonic begins. Suddenly, screaming comes from outside the treehouse. "Helllllll yea! A problem!" RD yells excitedly. Sonic goes over to Scootaloo. "Scoots, stay in the house, we'll be right back." Sonic tells Scootaloo. Scootaloo nods her head. With that done, Sonic and Rainboe Dash run to the scream.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. Sorry folks, I couldn't really think of anything for this chapter...**


	4. The Attack

The heroes head outside Twilight's Libary, Rainbow Dash thankfully is in her pony form. The two heroes look around, and see many black Alicorns, but these alicorns are small, and look like bugs. "Ugh, what are those?" Sonic asks. "Changealings! They can mimic any pony, or this case, person!" RD exclaims. Suddenly, the heroes get surrounded by clone Sonics. "Hmph, this I'll be fun." Sonic smirks. Sonic homing attacks some of the Changealings, and they try to copy Sonic, but they're not as fast. "Aw, come on! Where's the challenge?!" Sonic asks cockly. Another Changealing tries to sideswipe Sonic, but Rainbow Dash kicks it away from Sonic. "Thanks Dash." Sonic thanks Rainbow Dash. "No prob Sonic." RD smiles. But the battle ain't over yet. Coming from the entrace of Ponyville are some of 's mechs. Buzz Bombers, Egg Pawns, hell even Bombs, the annoying enemy from Sonic 1.

"Eggman's mechs?! What are they doing here?" Sonic thinks as the robots charge through Ponyville. A Egg Pawn shoots Sonic from behind, but Rainbow Dash warns Sonic. "SONIC! BEHIND YOU!" RD yells. Sonic turns around, and sees the laser blast from the Egg Pawn's gun, and somersaults to get out of the way of the blast. Sonic meets up with Rainbow Dash, only to be surrounded by Egg Pawns and Changealings. "Ya thinking what I'm thinking?" Sonic asks, smiling. "Lets finish this." RD smirks. The two speedsters spin in a circle in the same direction. The result is a giant tornado, that sucks up the rest of the robots and Changealings, and flings them out of Ponyville. As the tornado dies down, the two speedsters stop running, and get ready for more enemies. "That attack could only be done by two villans.." Sonic says. Suddenly, from the sky, there's evil laughter. "That you're right, my spikey blue friend!" A man's voice exclaims at our heroes. Suddenly from the sky, Eggman comes in his Egg Mobile, and the queen of the Changealings, Queen Chrysalis is next to him. "Hmph, as persistant as ever I see." Chrysalis smiles evilly. Sonic and Rainbow Dash go into battle stance.

"You won't give up, will you, Egghead?" Sonic jokes. Eggman just gets annoyed by that comment. "MY NAME IS EGGMAN! You know that, and make fun of me!" Eggman yells. Sonic touches his nose with is finger. "What ever, Egghead." RD smirks. The two heroes charge at Eggman and Chrysalis, but get blasted by a spell Chrysalis uses, and slam into a wall. The wall collapses on our heroes. "Hope you like your new forms, heroes! HA,HA,HA,HA,HA!" Eggman laughs. The two villans leave Ponyville, with Sonic and Rainbow Dash stuck under piles of bricks.

* * *

**What happened to Sonic and Rainbow Dash? What did Eggman mean by "New forms"? What is the mad doctor's plan? Some of these questions will be answered in the next, Sonic and Rainbow Dash:Nightmare Night!**


	5. Were forms!

About 3 minutes later, the pile of bricks Sonic got buried under start to move, and from the inside of the bricks comes a furry charecter, resembeling Sonic the Hedgehog. In fact, that WAS Sonic. His fur had increased, the gloves had disappeared, Sonic's teeth were now fangs, his finger nails had become claws, and finally, Sonic's shoes had gotten spikes under them. He had become, Sonic the Werehog. "Ugh, my head..." Sonic thinks touching his head. Sonic feels the claws on his head, and takes his hand of his head to inspect it. That's when, Sonic screams. "NOOOOOO! NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN!" Sonic screams in a slightly deeper voice, slaming the ground with his hands. (Just imagine Sonic's voice the way it was in Sonic Adventure 2, just a bit deeper.) Then, Sonic remembers Rainbow Dash had also been blasted by the same laser blast Chrysalis hit him with. He digs up the pile of bricks Rainbow Dash got buried under, and under the bricks, is Rainbow Dash, as a Were-Pegasus. (Rainbow Dash is a pegasus after all.) "Dammit Chrysalis..." Sonic whispers. Anyway, the discription of Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash had grown bigger, her light blue fur had been replaced with black, Rainbow Dash's hooves were bigger,(obviously) finally, her magenta eyes have turned a slight shade of red.

Rainbow Dash starts to wake up, and the first thing she sees is Sonic. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" RD yells. Rainbow Dash tries to hit Sonic, but Sonic restrians her hooves. "Calm down Rainbow Dash! It's me, Sonic!" Sonic exclaims. "Yea, right! What's your favorite food!" RD exclaims. Sonic face palms himself. "Ya know the answer will always be Chili Dogs. ALWAYS!" Sonic answers. Rainbow Dash looks at herself. "What happened to us?" RD asks. "Oh, when Chrysalis shot us, she used a spell to bring out our were wolf forms. "Arrrrrrrrrgh!" RD complains. Sonic sits next to Rainbow Dash, who's voice hasn't changed. (Seriously, who wants Rainbow Dash to have a deeper voice than she already does. SHE SOUNDS LIKE A BOY! Almost.) "We'll need to tell Twilight." RD tells Sonic. Sonic shakes his head. "She'll freak seeing you in that form Rainbow Dash." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash just smiles at Sonic. "You forget about Equestrian Rainbow Dash?" RD smirks. Rainbow Dash turns into her Equestrian form, which wasn't affected by the spell Chrysalis cast on our heroes. Sonic and Rainbow Dash get up off the ground. "Okay, you head for Twilight, I'll get the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash. "But what about Scootaloo?" RD asks. Sonic just smiles. "Hmph, I may not be as fast as I am in this form, but I am sneaky." Sonic smiles. "Okay, see you back here Sonic." RD says. With that, Sonic and Rainbow Dash go to complete their objectives.


	6. Talking with Twilight

We actually begin with Rainbow Dash this chapter. She is running through Canterlot, another town in Equestria, and is heading to Canterlot Castle. Rainbow Dash knows that the guard wouldn't let her in in her Equestrian form, and they would obviously fight her in her pony form, since Rainbow Dash was also affected by the transformation spell Chrysalis put on Sonic. "Hmmm... How do I get in there?" RD thinks. Then, Rainbow Dash looks up at the balcony, and sees Twilight. "Bingo!" RD thinks. Rainbow Dash flies up to the balcony, to be greeted by Twilight. "Rainbow Dash! What are you doing here?! And why are you in Equestrian form!?" Twilight exclaims. "Come with me, and I'll explain everything." RD tells Twilight. Twilight nods her head, and the girls fly over to an alleyway. "Why are we in an alley, Rainbow?" Twilight asks as they land in the alley.

"First, promise you won't scream." RD says. Twilight nods her head, and Rainbow Dash places her hand over Twilight's mouth. "(muffled) Why did you do that for?" Twilight asks. Rainbow Dash transforms back to her pony form, to reveal herself as a were-pegasi. Twilight screams, but her scream is muffled. "SHHHH!" RD shushes Twilight. Twilight shoves Rainbow Dash's hoof from her mouth. "I wasn't screaming because of 'this', (points at Rainbow Dash, and moves her hooves around.) I was screaming because some of the hair from your hoof got in my mouth." Twilight explains. "Oops, sorry Twi." RD apoligizes. "Anyway, what happened to you?" Twilight asks. Rainbow Dash explains her and Sonic's encounter with Eggman and Chrysalis. "Hmmmm... You two were affected by a transformation spell." Twilight explains. Rainbow Dash crosses her arms. "Why thank you, Captian Obvious. I wanna know how to fix this." RD says, annoyed. "There is a way, but it will take awhile." Twilight explains. Rainbow Dash gets excited. "HOW DO WE FIX THIS!" RD yells.

"Easy, a potion. It takes awhile to make though." Twilight says. Rainbow Dash pounds her two hooves together. "Enough time to take out the two idiots that caused this." RD smirks. Twilight sighs at Rainbow Dash, and teleports the two of them in front of the Ponyville Libary. Twilight opens the door, and Rainbow Dash and Twilight see Sonic getting peleted by pillows from Scootaloo. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Scoots yells. Sonic sees Twilight and Rainbow Dash. "Finally!" Sonic exclaims. Twilight and Rainbow Dash just stare at Sonic, while he's getting peleted by pillows.


	7. Explanation to Tails

After FINALLY calming down Scootaloo 10 minutes later, Rainbow Dash and Sonic finally explain their transformations. "So, you get it Scoots?" Sonic asks. Scootaloo shakes her head. "Nope!" She cheerly replies. Sonic smaks himself in the face. Rainbow Dash comes toward Sonic in her Equestrian form. "Sonic, stop explaining. It took me an hour to understand it." RD tells Sonic. Sonic gets up, and walks towards his bag. Sonic takes out the Miles' Electric, and calls Tails. A picture of Tails appears on the screen as Tails answers it. "He-" Tails begins. Tails stares at Sonic, mouth ajar. Sonic shurgs at Tails. "You can thank Eggman for this." Sonic tells Tails.

Tails sighs at Sonic. "I should've known. What happened?" Tails asks. Sonic explains the confrontation with Eggman and Chrysalis. "Who's Chrysalis?" Tails asks. "Chrysalis is one of the villans of Equestria. She is a queen of these shapeshifters called Changealings." Sonic explains. "Okay, so ya gonna do your usual, Sonic?" Tails asks. Sonic sighs at Tails. "Whaddaya think?" Sonic says, annoyed. "Okay, I'll be right over Sonic." Tails says. Before Sonic can tell Tails otherwise, Tails hangs up his side of the line. Sonic places his Miles' Electric is his bag. "Looks like Tails is comin over." Sonic tells the others. "Who's Tails?" Scoots asks. Sonic explains who his best friend is. "Oh!" Scoots exclaims. More than 5 minutes later, Tails comes inside the libary. "Hey guys." Tails says as he comes through the door. The first thing Tails sees, is Rainbow Dash, still in her Equestrian form. "Why's Rainbow Dash in her Equestrian form?" Tails asks. Rainbow Dash goes to her pony form, to reveal her were-pegasus self. "Oooooooh..." Tails sighs. Rainbow Dash goes over to Tails.

"Yep, it affected me to." RD says to Tails. "Man, Eggman sure does elaborate plans, don't he?" Twilight asks. Sonic cracks his knuckles. "Yea, but this one was stupid. The second Chrysalis hit us with the spell, is when the plan backfired." Sonic smiles. Rainbow Dash looks at Sonic. "Whaddya mean?" RD asks. Sonic chuckles a little bit. "These forms make us stronger Dash, maybe a bit angrier, but stronger." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash. Then Sonic, wantin to be a showoff, uses his strechy arm ability, and touches the roof of the libary. "What!" the three ponies exclaim. Sonic's arm goes back to him. "Also, these forms give us one extra ability." Sonic smirks. Rainbow Dash wants to try out her new body, but Tails inturpts her. "Uh, shouldn't we be heading for Eggman? And Twi, shouldn't you make that antidote?" Tails asks. All the heroes nod their heads. Sonic grabs his bag, and Rainbow Dash reverts back to her Equestrian form. Finally, Sonic, Rainbow Dash, and Tails head to find Eggman's base in Equestria.


	8. Everfree Forest

The heroes keep walking, until they reach the entrance of Everfree Forest. "A forest? Ya sure this is it Tails?" Sonic asks. Tails pulls out his Miles' Electric, and it shows a red dot on the map over a green forest area. "Yep, this is it." Tails says to Sonic. Tails puts his Miles' Electric away, and Sonic and Tails begin to walk into Everfree Forest. Sonic looks back, and sees Rainbow Dash just standing at the entrance, shivring. Sonic goes over to her. "What's wrong Rainbow Dash?" Sonic asks. Rainbow Dash looks at Sonic, embarresed. "That forest is unpredictable, Sonic. No pony, not even me, would go in there." RD says nervously. Sonic grabs Rainbow Dash's hand, and starts to drag her into the forest. "NO! I DON'T WANNA GO IN THERE!" RD screams. As Rainbow Dash screams, her pitch gets louder and louder until, the scream literally throws Sonic into the forest. "Huh?" RD thinks after she stops screaming. Sonic comes back to the entrance of the forest. "What... The hell... Was that?..." Sonic asks. Tails scans Rainbow Dash with the Miles' Electric (yea, it works more than just a commiunicator.) and discovers something in Rainbow Dash's lungs. "I know. When Rainbow Dash got transformed, her speed just transfered to her lungs. Meaning, if she screams loud enough, Rainbow Dash will be able to cause a Sonic Boom." Tails explains.

"And that's useful, how?" RD asks. Tails face palms himself. "Ya threw Sonic a couple of feet into Everfree Forest with a low power scream! Who know what'll happen if you use it a full power!" Tails exclaims. "Sweet!" RD exclaims, trying her hardest not to scream. Tails puts the Miles' Electric he has in Sonic's bag. The heroes keep walk into Everfree Forest, until they get hopelessly lost. "Where in this forest are we!" Sonic yells. Tails checks his Miles' Electric, but there's only static. "I don't know, the Miles' Electric isn't getting a signal." Tails says dissapointed. As the heroes are about to sit down in defeat, they hear some rustaling in a nearby bush. "Get ready..." Sonic whispers. The heroes get ready for a fight, but what comes out of the bush suprises them. It is a bright yellow pony, which has a light pink mane and tail, and has three butterflies as her cutie mark. It also has wings, indicating it is a pegasus. Rainbow Dash face palms herself. "What the hell, it's just Fluttershy..." RD says. Sonic flicks the pegsai's nose, just to make sure it's not a changealing, which it isn't. "Ow!" Fluttershy whispers. Fluttershy looks toward the three heroes, and just faints. Rainbow Dash slaps Sonic in the back of the head. "Good-job Sonic, ya scared Fluttershy!" RD exclaims.

After about 20-25 minutes, the pegasus known as Fluttershy finally wakes up. "Huh, where am I?" Fluttershy whispers. (Fluttershy doesn't really use her regular voice much.) Fluttershy looks around, and finally sees the three heroes. "Fluttershy, do not scream. It is us, Sonic and Rainbow Dash." RD says as calm as possiable. "R-Rainbow Dash? What happened to you?" RD whispers nervously. Rainbow Dash transforms in her pony form, and explains the transformation incident. "Okay, we just need you to lead us to the other side of Everfree Forest. Okay Fluttershy?" RD asks. Fluttershy nods her head. With that, the heroes head for the exit of Everfree Forest, and the entrance of Ghastly Gorge. (Might of had Ghastly Gorge set at the wrong place, A.K.A the exit of Everfree forest, but I don't really care. Anyway, see ya'll next time!)㈴3


	9. A new power source?

The heroes, along with Fluttershy, manage to get near the exit of Everfree Forest. Only to have the exit blocked by a giant Egg Pawn. Seeing this, Fluttershy runs off. "Fluttershy!" RD exclaims. "Wonder what spooked her?" Sonic asks. Sonic sees the giant Egg Pawn blocking the exit. "Pfffffft! Another one of Eggman's tin cans!? This'll be fun!" Sonic exclaims. Before Sonic can rush into battle, Tails stops him. "Sonic, wait a sec!" Tails exclaims. "What are you doing Tails? Me and Rainbow Dash can take that thing on!" Sonic exclaims. Tails shows Sonic a scan of the Egg Pawn. "This scan shows, the Egg Pawn has been powered by something equal to the Chaos Emeralds energy. It's to dangerous." Tails says to Sonic. Sonic just gets annoyed. "I have taken on stuff like this!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic turns around. "Co-" Sonic begins. Sonic turns around, to see Rainbow Dash is gone.

"Where the hell?" Sonic asks aloud. Tails taps Sonic's shoulder, and Sonic looks at him. "What's wrong?" Sonic asks. Tails points at the guard bot, and sees Rainbow Dash ready to fight it. "WHAT THE FUCK! IS SHE INSANE!" Sonic yells. Tails face palms himself. "You were gonna do the same thing anyway Sonic..." Tails whispers. Sonic blushes a bit. "Oh yea..." Sonic whispers back. Sonic runs over to Rainbow Dash, and stops next to her. "Ya think I'd let you do this on your own?" Sonic smirks. Rainbow Dash smiles back at Sonic. "Nope! Lets take out this tin can!" RD exclaims, smiling. Sonic charges toward the robot, only to be swat back by its giant arm. Sonic manages to get back on his feet though, before slamming into a tree. "Man, this thing is tough!" Sonic yells. Rainbow Dash smiles at Sonic. "Not for me!" RD smirks. Rainbow Dash runs toward the robot, and before it can smash her with it's giant hand, Rainbow Dash uses her Super Screech ability, (What I am calling the scream attack.) and sends the robot's hand flying off in a random direction.

"Not so tough now are ya?" RD smirks. Suddenly, the Egg Pawn pulls out a laser gun, and aims it at Rainbow Dash. "Not so fast!" RD smirks. Rainbow Dash transforms into her Equestrian form, and runs around the the robot at super sonic speeds. (Again, Rainbow Dash's Equestrain form wasn't affected by the transformation spell.) "Sonic! Now!" RD yells at Sonic. Rainbow Dash stops next to Sonic, and Sonic uses his strechy arm ability, to punch straight through the robot. The robot falls down and explodes. "Hmph, Eggy can't beat us, even with a strong power source." Sonic smirks. "But why was it so strong? I mean, you have the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic." Tails says. The heroes think for a moment, and Rainbow Dash discovers an answer. "It could've been an Element of Loyalty." RD says to our heroes. "What's that?" Tails asks. Rainbow Dash tries to find a way to explain it, and after 30 minutes, she finally finds a way to explain it. "Well, the Elements of Harmony are like the Chaos Emeralds. There are a few exceptions. First, the person who was designated for the element can use it. Second, to access the full power of them, each pony has to be wearing their designated element. Finally, if one pony dies, their element will become automatically useless." RD explains. "And how many are there?" Sonic asks.

"There are 6 elements. Only reason I know this, is because I am one." RD says, smiling. Sonic and Tails just stand, mystified. "And Eggman must've been using mine, since it is the second powerfullest, next to Twilight's element." RD says. Sonic and Tails nod their heads. "Lets get it back Dash." Sonic says smiling. With that, the three heroes head into Ghastly Gorge, to find Eggman and Chrysalis.


	10. For werewolf99 READ IT DUDE

Hello werewolf99. I will add your alicorn, Kenny Price in one of my fan fictions, not the next one though, sorry... Anyway, just give me the info of your charaecter in the review section (what he looks like, colors of the charaecter and his powers.) and I will make sure to add Kenny soon. Also, for anyone else besides werewolf99 who's readin this, I will put your fan fiction charaecter in one of my fanfictions if ya guys just ask in the reviews. I will not do this for everybody, so don't get ya hopes up when you ask me. Anyway, the next chapter of this story will be uploaded soon, so see ya then guys! ?


	11. Ghastly Gorge and

After a few minutes, Sonic, Rainbow Dash, and Tails have finally it to Ghastly Gorge. This place is always dark, and it is extremly dangerous. (Again, may have screwed up the area.) "Finally, Ghastly Gorge...) RD whispers. Sonic looks at Tails. "Where's the doc's base Tails?" Sonic asks. Tails pulls out the Miles Electric, and checks the map. "It should be on the other side of this place." Tails says. Rainbow Dash hears this as well, and disaggrees with Tails. "No, it is way to dangerous guys." RD says. Sonic looks at her in annoyence. "Oooooh. And when did ya become Ms. I-don't-wanna-save-the-day?" Sonic asks annoyed. Rainbow Dash face hooves herself. "Last time I went through here, I got one of my wings stuck..." RD says, embarresed. Sonic looks at her, weirdly. "And ya could've told me this before we came here..." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash.

At that comment, Rainbow Dash just gets angry. "HEY! I WANTED TO HELP YOU ASSHOLE!" RD yells at Sonic. "Ya didn't let me finish, I was gonna say, before we came here, so I can find a way around..." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash faces hooves herself. "Good-job Rainbow Dash, ya embarresed yourself in front of your boyfriend..." RD thinks. Sonic walks over to Rainbow Dash. "We'll find a w-" Sonic begins. Suddenly, a bright light comes from inside Ghastly Gorge. It is coming a super sonic speeds. Sonic and Tails see the light. "Huh?" Sonic thinks. As the light gets closer, it's clear to what the thing is. It is Sonic's robotic copy, Metal Sonic. "AH SHIT! METAL SONIC!" Sonic yells. The robotic copy stops, just 2 feet from our heroes. "So, the spell did backfire on us. No wonder you got past the guard. Heh, the doc sure failed." The robot smirks.

Sonic just smiles at his robot copy. "Yep, and we are gonna beat Eggman and Chrysalis." Sonic smiles. Metal Sonic laughs at our heroes. "What's so funny, tin can? RD asks mockingly. Metal Sonic stops laughing. "Ya can't beat me. And ya need to if you wanna get to the doc." Metal Sonic says confidentally. Sonic and Tails just look at Metal Sonc stupidally. "And why is that?" Sonic asks, confident as ever. Metal Sonic just laughs at the heroes. "HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA! BECAUSE OF THIS!" Metal Sonic laughs. Suddenly, a bright light consumes Metal Sonic, and when it disappears, Metal Sonic looks different. The robot looks like Mecha Sonic, the boss on Sky Sanctuary Zone, from Sonic 3 and Knuckles. "Uh-oh..." Sonic gasps. "Meet, CYBER METAL SONIC!" The robot yells. Cyber Metal Sonic charges at the heroes, ready to kill them all.

* * *

**Is the end of our heroes? Or will they be able to beat Cyber Metal Sonic? FIND OUT NEXT TIME, ON SONIC AND RAINBOW DASH:NIGHTMARE NIGHT!**


	12. Cyber Metal Sonic fight

We begin back with the heroes, during their fight with Cyber Metal Sonic. The robot iss about to ram them, when Sonic socks the robot in the face, and sends the robot flying into a tree. "Heh, not so tough, are ya Metal?" Sonic asks cockly. Cyber Metal Sonic gets away from the tree, and flies above the heroes. "Hmph, ya can't..." Cyber Metal Sonic begins. Suddenly, the robot comes face to face with Rainbow Dash, in her Equestrian form. "You were sayin?" RD asks cockly. Cyber Metal Sonic laughs at her. "I scanned you during our last encounter! There's nothing you can do to catch me off guard!" Cyber Metal Sonic yells. Oh how wrong that robot was. Rainbow Dash starts screaming at Metal Sonic. "Screaming? Seriously? Well prepare to die pony!" Cyber Metal Sonic exclaims. Cyber Metal Sonic flies toward Rainbow Dash, only to be thrown to the ground by Rainbow Dash's super scream ability.

Cyber Metal hits the ground, causing damage to the robot's armor. "OH NOW YOU ARE GONNA GET IT, YOU FUCKING PONY!" Cyber Metal Sonic yells. Cyber Metal Sonic's chest opens up, amd reveals an energy ball cannon. "TAKE THIS!" Cyber Metal Sonic yells. Cyber Metal Sonic fires energy balls ar Rainbow Dash, only to have Rainbow Dash avoid them. "Hmph, is that the best you got?" RD asks confidentally. Rainbow Dash sticks her tongue at Metal Sonic. "Why I o-" Cyber Metal Sonic begins. Suddenly, Cyber Metal Sonic gets tackled down by Sonic. The two land on the ground, and Sonic gets off his robotic copy. "Hmph, you are stupid Metal Sonic..." Sonic whispers. Sonic turns around, and starts to walk away. That was a REALLY bad idea. Cyber Metal Sonic gets up, and transforms his hand to a small rocket launcher. Tails sees this. "SONIC, LOOK OUT!" Tails yells at Sonic.

Sonic turns around, a minute to late. Cyber Metal Sonic shoots Sonic with a rocket, and the explosion sends Sonic flying towards a tree. Sonic is barely able to get up, when Cyber Metal Sonic pins Sonic to the tree. "GAH!" Sonic yells. Cyber Metal Sonic's hand starts surging with electricity. "Any last words, Sonic the Hedgehog?" Cyber Metal Sonic asks evilly. Sonic looks behind Cyber Metal Sonic, and sees Rainbow Dash charging toward the two at full speed. "Bye, bye." Sonic smiles. The robot looks behind himself, only to see Rainbow Dash ram into him. Cyber Metal Sonic lets go of Sonic, and the robot collapses to the ground, defeated. Sonic hi-fives Rainbow Dash. "Thanks." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash transforms back to her pony form. "No biggy." RD says, dragging one of her back hooves on the ground. Tails heads toward the two of them. "We better find Eggman's base guys." Tails says. Sonic and Rainbow Dash look at Tails, and nod their heads. After that, Sonic, Tails, and Rainbow Dash head deeper into Ghastly Gorge, to find Eggman and Chrysalis.


	13. Storming the castle

The three heroes make it to the edge of Ghastly Gorge, and they see a castle a few feet ahead of them. "Heh, a bit old fashioned for Eggman." Sonic says. "That's because that's Chrysalis' castle." RD points out. Sonic face palms himself. "So, the usual?" Tails asks. Sonic nods his head. The three of them head to the main gate of the castle, and see it is down. "Pffft! Leave it to one of Egghead's contraptions to leave a gate down." Sonic mocks. They head through the castle, defeating any Changealing, or robot in their sights, until they reach these huge double doors. Sonic is about to smash it down, like he did with the other doors in the castle, when Tails stops him. "What is it this time Tails?" Sonic asks impatient as ever. Tails shows Sonic the Miles' Electric, and the screen shows massive energy waves coming from the other side of the door. "Are you sure we are ready Sonic?" Tails asks. Sonic nods his head. "Okay, down with the door." Tails says. Sonic and Rainbow Dash ram the door at the same time, causing it to collapse into the other room. All three heroes head into the room, and discover they are in some sort of lava pit. "What?" Sonic thinks. "Well, well, well, looks like you managed to get past my traps, little hedgehog." A voice calls out. Suddenly, a trap door appears from the roof, and Eggman and Chrysalis come from inside it. Eggman looks at Sonic, then his mouth falls wide open. "HOW! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE TURNED INTO KIDS!" Eggman yells from inside his Egg Mobile.

Sonic crosses his arms. "We would be, if your partner's spell didn't backfire." Sonic smirks. Eggman looks at Chrysalis, then back at the heroes. "No matter, I still have my barginning chip." Eggman smiles. Eggman presses a button in his Egg Mobile, and another trap door appears above the lava. Then, being lowered down slowly, and tied up, is Scootaloo, and a white alicorn. "Help!" Scoots cries. Sonic clenches his fist, and looks up at the two villans. "YOU LEAVE THE INNOCENT OUT OF THIS!" Sonic yells. Eggman just laughs at Sonic. "Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha! Sonic, I just captured the little filly, you can thank Chrysalis here (points at Chrysalis) for helping me capture the princess of Equestria! Ha,ha,ha,ha!" Eggman laughs. "You'll never get away with this!" RD exclaims.

Chrysalis starts to charge up a really powerful attack. "It seems we have. Now ho-" Chrysalis begins. Now, before the queen of the Changealings can react, Sonic uses his strechy arm ability, and slams Chrysalis agansit a wall, knocking her out in the process. "Thou is not smart, Queen of the Changealings." The white alicorn says. Eggman looks at the knocked out Chrysalis, whom is really close to the lava, then back at our heroes. "No matter, I'll take you out myself!" Eggman exclaims. Suddenly, the lava seperates around Eggman, and a robot appears from the seperated lava. Eggman goes into the machine, which looks like a mix of the Egg Nega Wisp (the final boss of Sonic Colors) and the Egg Emperor. (The final boss of Sonic Heroes for every story, except the last story.) "HA,HA,HA,HA,HA! My Egg Destroyer will kill you all!" Eggman yells. Then, one of the arms of the robot lunges for the heroes.


	14. The Final Battle

The heroes could not believe it. They were about to be killed by Eggman. "Guess this is good-bye..." RD whispers. "Yea..." Sonic whispers back. The giant hand is about to close around them, when suddenly, a purple aura goes around it, restraining the hand. "WHAT! WHO DARES STOP ME!" Eggman yells. "I do!" A voice yells out. The heroes look toward the voice, and see Twilight using her magic to restrain the robot. "WHOO! Go Twi!" Tails exclaims. Twilight is holding a vile with some sort of green liquid in one of her hooves. "CATCH!" Twilight yells. Twilight throws the vile, and just before it hits the ground, Sonic manages to grab it. "What is it!" Sonic exclaims. Twilght sighs a bit while struggling to hold back the hand of the robot. "It's the antidote!" Twilight yells. Sonic opens the vile and drinks some of the antidote. "Ugh, it has a weird aftertaste." Sonic complains. Sonic hands the antidote over to Rainbow Dash, and she drinks the rest of it. "Pffffft! You're right! Pffffft!" RD exclaims while trying to get the horrible taste out of her mouth. Suddenly, the heroes transform. When the transformation is complete, the two speedsters are back to normal. "Hmph, time to lose Egghead." Sonic smiles, now talking in his regular voice.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash use the Chaos Emeralds and transform to their super forms. "Your super forms won't save you!" Eggman yells. A tentacle with a dragon face comes from the robot, and it starts shooting a laser the super speedsters. "Woah!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic and Rainbow Dash avoid the laser, and Sonic kicks off the dragon head. "GAH! Get back here you nasty little pincoushion!" Eggman exclaims. The Egg Destroyer grabs a lance that was on its back, and starts to charge at Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow! LOOK OUT!" Sonic yells. Rainbow Dash sees the lance, and just charges through it. The lance then just then falls into two pieces. "DAMMIT!" Eggman yells. Sonic and Rainbow Dash go in front of the robot. "You done Egghead?" RD asks. Eggman just looks at Sonic and Rainbow Dash, bent on killing the two of them with any means necssary. "I WIILL NOT STOP UNTIL YOU LITTLE PINCOUSHIONS ARE KILLED!" Eggman yells.

The middle of the robot opens up, revealing a GIANT LASER, which is aimed at the heroes. "Say good-bye." Eggman smirks. Eggman presses a button from within the robot, which fires the laser, but the two speedsters are boosting so they won't get blasted away. Eggman stops firing the laser, and sees the heroes are still alive. "NO! HOW CAN YOU BE ALIVE!" Eggman yells. Sonic just shrugs at Eggman. "Luck, I guess." Sonic admits. Sonic and Rainbow Dash boost through the robot, causing it to fall into the lava, defeated. But before it lands in the lava, Eggman ejects himself from the robot, and flies his Egg Pod out of the castle. Sonic and Rainbow Dash deactivate their super forms.

"Well, all's well that ends well." Sonic smiles. As Sonic is about to walk out of the castle, Tails stops him, AGAIN. "Arn't you forgetting somethin?" Tails asks. Tails points at the still hanging Scootaloo and alicorn. "Oops..." Sonic thinks. A few minutes later, Sonic manages to untie the two captured ponies. "Thank you, Sonic." The white alicorn says. "You are welcome." Sonic says, annoyed that he almost fell in the lava trying to rescue them. Rainbow Dash punches Sonic in the shoulder. "Don't disrespect Princess Celestia!" RD hisses. "It is quite alright Rainbow Dash." Celestia says calmly. The princess heads over to Sonic. "If there is a way for me to repay my debt, speak now." Celestia tells Sonic. Sonic thinks for a moment, and then he whispers something into Celestia's ear. "It is done." Celestia says. Then, using Chaos Control, Sonic teleports everyone back to Ponyville.


	15. Another short ending

**gonna do this chapter differently**

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Sonic looks like he's getting ready for something. He heads toward Rainbow Dash.

Sonic: Hey, Rainbow Dash, guess what I did!

RD: What?

Sonic smiles at her.

Sonic: I had Celestia put up a concert, with you the singer.

Rainbow Dash just stands there, speechless. Until she finds words to say.

RD: THANK YOU!

Rainbow Dash hugs Sonic.

Sonic: But ya better hurry, you preform in five minutes.

Rainbow Dash just scoffs at Sonic, then she speeds out of Twilight's Libary to get to her preformance on time.

Sonic: She'll be suprised.

Sonic then speed off to get the Chaos Emeralds from his bag. 3 minutes later, Rainbow Dash makes it on a stage that was in the middle of Ponyville.

RD: (thinking) Time to do this.

Rainbow Dash walks to the front of the stage, after telling DJ-Pon 3, also known as Vinyl Scratch, what song she wants to preform. The music starts.

RD: (singing) Show me how to lie. You're getting better all the time. And turning all agansit the one. Is an art that's hard to teach. Another clevet word sets off an unsuspecting herd. And as you step back in the line, a mob jumps to their feet. Now dance, fucket dance. Man he never had a chance. And no one even knew, it was really only you. And now you steal away. Take him out today. Nice work ya did. You're gonna go far kid.

As Rainbow Dash is about to say the next line, the music shuts off, and the lights go out.

Random Pony: Is the show over?

Suddenly, a yellow light passes in front of the stage, taking the mic from Rainbow Dash's hooves.

RD: Huh?

The light then floats beside Rainbow Dash, and the stage lights turn on, revealing Super Sonic.

RD: Sonic?

Sonic: Lets do this.

After that, (since I don't wanna do this concert scene anymore. Sorry...) the two speedsters sang into the night.

THE END.


End file.
